Poke Brawl
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Steven, Cynthia, Lance and Alder come together for an afternoon to test their skills on a round of Super Smash Brothers Brawl.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Pokemon do not belong to me

**Title**

Poke Brawl

**Summary**

Steven, Cynthia, Lance and Alder come together for an afternoon to test their skills on a round of Super Smash Brothers Brawl.

.

The Champions had a day off, and Alder thought it would be a great idea to bring them over for a round of gaming. Although he was no longer the current reigning champion of Unova anymore, he was still good friends with the current champions of the other regions. His grandson had recently bought a gaming console called a Nintendo Wii and Alder really wanted to test the multiplayer aspect of it.

Unfortunately, only three of the Champions could come as the others decided they would rather train their Pokemon instead of playing games with an ex-Champion. Convincing Steven was easy enough – the old man didn't have anything better to do anyway. Cynthia didn't say much, but she was happy to come along. Lance took some convincing, but Alder managed to convince the Dragon Master it would be worth it.

And so here they were sitting in front of the plasma television screen, each with a controller in their hands. Steven was the only person using a Gamecube controller because that was the one he felt most comfortable with. "So, what game are we playing?" Lance asked, tossing his cape over the back of the chair he was sitting on.

"Super Mario Smash Brothers Brawl," Alder replied, inserting the disc into the console. He returned to his chair and sat down in the centre of the room, so he could have the best view of the screen. The game loaded, and Alder went to the character selection screen. "Choose your characters."

"Oh, look! Pokemon!" Lance said, moving his cursor over Pokemon trainer.

"You're only choosing that trainer for the Charizard, right?" Cynthia replied, hovering her cursor over Lucario.

Steven frowned. "That leaves me with Pikachu or Jigglypuff." Neither one appealed to him at all.

"You know, you don't _have _to choose a Pokemon," Alder said, selecting Ike from the screen.

"We can determine who is best both on and off the battlefield when it comes to Pokemon this way," Lance said. "Hurry up and choose Steven."

Steven nodded and decided to go with Pikachu. Pikachu served Red well; Pikachu should serve him well as well, right? "Ok, I have chosen Pikachu."

"You can have Jigglypuff, Alder," Lance said, grinning.

Alder rolled his eyes, and changed his character to Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff might not be the strongest of the lot, but he had the advantage of being quite the expert when it came to this game. No longer being a Champion was great. Once the characters had been chosen, Alder then chose the level. Pokemon stadium naturally.

The match commenced.

Pikachu moved close to Jigglypuff and tried to strike it with thunder, but Jigglypuff started to sing, putting Steven's pokemon to sleep instantly. "Just like in real life," he muttered.

Meanwhile, Lance and Cynthia were engaged in a fearsome duel. Lance swapped his Pokemon until he got to Charizard, then attacked with flamethrower. Lucario easily dodged the attack, and used aura sphere behind him. "Hmph, that move didn't do much. Fighting moves don't work well against fire types, Cynthia."

It was a damn shame Lucario didn't know any ice type moves in this game; he'd wipe the floor with Charizard easily then. "This isn't the real world, Lance. Everything you know about Pokemon doesn't apply to this game." To prove her point, she grabbed Charizard and threw him upwards then attacked him from underneath. Lance cursed.

Pikachu was proving to be more of an annoyance rather than a fearsome force. He was far too jumpy and quick for Steven to handle. Jigglypuff was actually quite difficult to beat in the game – the damn thing was deadly. It didn't take too long until Steven ran his Pikachu of the stage falling to his doom. "You know, you could've come back to the stage with your recovery move," Alder pointed out as Jigglypuff charged towards Charizard.

Steven shrugged, placing his controller on his lap. "I prefer steel types, not flighty rodents."

Cynthia and Lance were still duelling on the far right of the stage. Lucario was sitting on eighty-nine percent damage, while Charizard was on seventy. Charizard appeared to have the upper hand, but he was becoming quite sluggish. "What the heck? Charizard isn't slow," Lance complained.

"You have to change your Pokemon," Alder pointed out. "Charizard is exhausted."

"I don't want to use the other two though."

Alder 'smash-attacked' Charizard sending the dragon looking Pokemon off the stage. Lance was shocked – what the heck just happened? "Jigglypuff defeated Charizard?"

Alder just grinned. "Sure did. This ain't real life. Anything can happen." Lance put his controller down, and grumbled something about 'if only Dragonite was available'. Now Alder focused his attention on defeating Lucario. Cynthia was surprisingly good for someone with limited experience in game playing.

Lucario used aura sphere again, but Jigglypuff easily avoided the attack. Alder brought Jigglypuff crashing down using the 'rest' ability. Jigglypuff struck and Lucario flew through the air then off the stage. The battle was over. Jigglypuff had won. "I can't believe I lost..." Cynthia mumbled.

"Jigglypuff is the victor!" Alder declared, smiling at the Champions. "You all need more practice."

"I'm heading back to the gym," Lance said. "This is ridiculous." He left the house, cape blowing behind him.

Cynthia gave Alder a grim look. "I think he's just upset because he lost so easily."

Steven glanced down at his watch. "I should probably leave to. Goodbye everyone." He too exited the house.

"What are you going to do now, Cynthia?"

"I think we should host a Champion tournament. Let's see who really is the best."

"That would be Red obviously."

"He doesn't have to be a part of this, besides, he's still waiting for a worthy challenger to face him on Mt. Silver," she replied. "Anyway, I'm going to take my leave as well, take care of yourself Alder." She left as well, leaving Alder all alone. Alder thought about her idea as he packed up the console. A tournament involving the current champions would be a fun idea and he would show them he still battled like a champion.

.

First attempt at writing something for Pokemon, so I hope it turned out alright. My knowledge will mostly be based on the games because I haven't seen all the episodes yet. Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
